onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Thriller Bark
:The subject of this article is sometimes referred to as "Thriller Barque", "Thriller Park", "Thriller Burke" or "Thrillerberg". Thriller Bark is a giant ship currently located on the Florian Triangle. As revealed by Brook, it used to be located in the West Blue. It was converted into a pirate ship, the world's largest, and is owned by the former Shichibukai, Gekko Moriah. The ship was heavily damaged by Moriah's and Kuma's attacks during the battle against the Straw Hat Pirates, and, after Moriah's defeat, was abandoned. Thriller Bark is the main setting of the Thriller Bark Arc, as well as the ninth island in Paradise that the Straw Hat Pirates visited. Landmarks and Architecture The back is surrounded by a huge outer wall that goes around the ship, with a gate resembling a giant mouth that opens and closes. There are four separate chains that connect from the wall to the mast above the mansion. The island has an old broken inner stone wall encircling it with towers and a moat. There is a mansion in the middle of the island, surrounded by an apparently dead forest. The entire ship somewhat resembles the stereotypical scenery in vampire or horror movies, such as Dracula or Frankenstein. Dead Forest The forest that covers most of the island; many shadowless people who were stuck in Thriller Bark chose to hide there from the sun. Usopp, Nami and Chopper hid in the forest from the Cerberus and were met by Hildon. Luffy also encountered the Rolling Pirates in this forest. The forest is also populated by many strange zombies Dr. Hogback created. Thriller Bark Graveyard A graveyard beyond the forest. Most, if not all, of the graves there are occupied by hidden zombies created by Dr. Hogback. These zombies will attack intruders, but are not particularly strong. After Moriah's defeat and the fall of Thriller Bark, a monument to the Rumbar Pirates is erected (built by Franky and Usopp, flowers by Chopper) with their remains buried here, as a testament to Brook's long-dead crewmen. Thriller Bark Mansion A huge mansion that resembles a gothic-style cathedral. Hogback lived here until Moriah was defeated. Mast Mansion The large tower in the middle of Thriller Bark is actually the mast of the ship, as well as a mansion. This is where Gekko Moriah resided. The giant freezer where Oars was kept in stasis is also located here. Hogback's Lab Within Hogback's mansion is his laboratory, and it was here that Hogback created his zombies with the shadows given to him by Gekko Moriah. Perona's Wonder Garden A little garden that sits on a bridge that connects the Thriller Bark Mansion to the Mast Mansion, covered with trees, plants and flowers. This bridge is owned by Perona, and is inhabited by most of her wild zombies. Usopp, Nami and Chopper awoke there, after being knocked out by Ryuma. During the battle with Oars, the bridge was destroyed. Perona's Room Within the Mast Mansion is Perona's room. This room is large and decorated in a similar fashion to that of a princess, suiting Perona's epithet as "Ghost Princess". Inhabitants of Thriller Bark Organization * : the four humans who rule Thriller Bark. They are Gekko Moriah, Hogback, Absalom, and Perona. *General Zombie: Once legendary figures, now commanders of the rest of the zombies. They are under the command of Absalom. *Surprise Zombie: Zombies that disguise themselves as everyday objects to scare the enemies. *Soldier Zombie: Common grunt zombies for combat. *Wild Zombie: Wild animal zombies with high level strength. They are under the command of Perona. *Special Zombie: A unique kind of zombie that is stronger than General Zombies. Oars was the only one of its kind. *Spider Mice: Spider-like zombies that sneak up on and trap opponents with webs. They are under the command of Tararan. Items Flash Barrel A Flash Barrel is a barrel that contains the red flare inside used to signal Thriller Bark. It floats on the ocean at the entrance of the Florian Triangle, waiting for any passing ships. Whenever opened it will shoot out a red flare after which Perona's Ghost Network will start spying on them. This was a clever trick to pull sailors to Thriller Bark. Purified Sea Salt Purified Sea Salt is simply salt extracted from the sea, and purified. However, they play a crucial role in defeating the zombies on Thriller Bark. Since salt is an extract from the sea, it can be used to cancel the Kage Kage no Mi's shadow-extracting powers, and purify the zombies, rendering them a husk once again. The amount of salt needed to feed a zombie is proportional to its size, as Oars was immune to a small pellet of salt shot into his mouth. Escapee Ship After Gekko Moriah’s defeat, Hogback and Absalom were seen escaping from Thriller Bark (along with the still unconscious shichibukai) in a smaller ship with black sails and a bat figurehead. At the beginning of the Dressrosa Arc, a similar ship was seen leaving the Kid Pirates’ base. Trivia *While Thriller Bark's name may simply refer to the broad genre that uses suspense, tension and excitement as the main elements, it may also refer to the famous horror-themed song "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. *Hogback's mansion bears resemblance to the Notre Dame cathedral. *This is the first of two pirate ships that were originally islands modified to become a sea going vessel, the other being Island Ship. *In the anime, some of the numbers for the Zombies are mixed around (For example, in the anime, Zombie 28 became Zombie 29; and the anime has a different Zombie 36 than the manga). *Just before reaching Thriller Bark, Franky was talking to Iceburg about turning an island into a ship. External Links *Barque - Wikipedia article about the type of ship that Thriller Bark is based on. References Site Navigation ca:Thriller Bark it:Thriller Bark zh:恐怖三桅帆船 es:Thriller Bark fr:Thriller Bark Category:West Blue Locations Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Pirate Ships Category:Islands